Life as I know it
by Scorn-san
Summary: Etheldritha Ramith meets Harry and the rest of everyone in school. Not taking kindly to dear Harry or Malfoy she attempts to find her own way through school on her own with no one beside her but her thoughts and shadow.
1. Oh boy, The Hogwarts Express

Etheldritha Ramith sat on the Hogwarts Express with a rather bored expression upon her face. Tapping her wand on the seat to the beat of Beborn Benton's Mindforce, already adorn in school robes. It may have been a Muggle song but who was to blame her, since she was eight she lived in an orphanage with them. Besides, the Song had a nice beat and a great line

She barely noticed three people walk into her previously empty car save for the reflection on the window she was looking out of. They might have said something but she was doing her best to ignore the three. However, what she did note was they were all male.

Etheldritha glanced over in their direction. A pale, blonde haired boy with a pointed face kept staring at her. The tapping slowed as she got increasingly uncomfortable, she was pretty but she didn't think one could be infatuated. Sure her eyes were odd, she was heterochromatic, but she didn't hold herself highly at all. She studied her reflection. _Nope, same old me. _She thought. _Same odd eyes, green and the other blue, same round face, ivory colored skin, same raven black hair. What is he staring at?_

Etheldritha gave her false automatic smile, one that could fool anyone, and held out her hand. "The name's Ramith. Etheldritha Ramith. Yours?"

"Draco Malfoy." He said shaking her hand and returning the smile. "So, Etheldritha, what house do you think you'll be in? I **know **I'll be in Slytherin, my familyhas been in the house for generations."

"Do call me Eillie, and I don't know. My Family has been a mix, one side Ravenclaw, the other Gryffindor."

"Oh," He said seeming a bit disappointed. "Hey, did you say your name was Ramith?"

Her false smile faltered. She was hoping no one would recognize her name. However, on of the most influential pure-blooded families is hardly forgotten. Even if they were pretty much all killed.

"Yes, but I'd rather not say anything on the matter."

Draco looked down. "Sorry."

Ellie flashed that same false smile. "Don't worry about. One can't change the past." She glanced at the other two boys. They were pretty big, they looked mean but while they were more built than her she figured with her skills in boxing she could put them to shame. "And who might these boys be?" She said truly asking not because she actually cared for them as people but so she could gather needed information.

"Crabbe and Goyle." Dracos aid answering for them.

"I see, now Draco-" Ellie was about to say something more but was interrupted by a kid say Harry Potter was on the train.

The trio got up to leave as her face contorted into a scowl. _No one, not anyone, should be famous for the death of their family. Mine had a similar fate, I'm not famous. _She wasn't jealous not in the least bit, but ask her and someone should not be famous for such a horrible thing.

Letting a sigh escape her lips Eillie returned once more to tapping.


	2. The Grand Old Hat

**Author's note Hey, the second part is up yay! I hope you guys like it even if Ellie a little odd. But hey aren't we all? Also sorry it took me so long to get this out but I'm busy, extremely so.**

* * *

_No. I don't want to see this again..._

"Oh, Ellie! Where are you? Don't you want to see your brother?" A crazed voice said cutting through the darkness.

Ellie drew her knees into her chest a soft sob escaped her lips. _No! You killed them! You did this how could you Leon?_ She buried her head in her knees and attempted to make her sobs unheard.

A strong hand grabbed her shoulder and Ellie jumped up her hands finding their mark and her body slipping behind the being that startled her. Blinking the last bit of sleep and tears out of her eyes she found Draco looking rather amused and her hands on Crabbe's neck.

"Remind me not to wake you." Draco said watching the scene. "We arrived so I told him to wake you."

"Ahem, right." Ellie said letting go of Crabbe and quickly getting her stuff. "Sorry, Crabbe. I guess I'll see you around." She said and with that left.

Etheldritha stood on line in the Great Hall watching people go up to get sorted. Draco was one of the first to be called he and all of his buddies were placed in Slytherin. They seemed to be a nasty but scheming and sly group. Hufflepuff seemed to have a pretty average group, a friendly bunch. Gryffindor seemed to be a rather confident, bold group of people. And, lastly, Ravenclaw seemed to have the smart group.

Gazing around she also noted how nervous everyone seemed... well at least the yet to be sorted. People who have been here for a few years had no need to be nervous, in fact it would be odd if they were.

She had been examining the ceiling when her name had been called. It actually didn't seemed like she had waited that long. Mr. Potter had been called not to long ago, or so she thought. With a shrug she walked to the stool, it matter not what house she was in. So long, that is, as she got what she desired.

The big hat fell past her eyes as she drummed her fingers on the stool. "Ah, another Ramith, but difficult, very difficult. You are courageous, independent and hardened by your dark past. A great thirst to prove yourself is there too and you're a bit of a loner aren't you? But you're a good person and a smart girl. Hmm very difficult. So where shall I put you?"

_Anywhere that will gain me the most power._ She thought now kicking her feet in a bored-like manner.

"Are you sure?... Well then, Slytherin!" Murmurs rippled through out the room as the hat was taken off her head. Her family was well known and to have one in Slytherin... Even Dumbledore looked shocked but most of all Snape.

Ellie walked over to the table undaunted, holding her head high, confident as always and sat down. Dumbledore gave a short speak which turned out to be a few nonsense words and the plates filled high with food.

She reached for her food listening to the conversations of her fellows with disinterest. Choosing not to join any of them she concentrated on the plate before her. Someone once quoted a book, oh what was it they said... "Do your own time. Leave everyone else to do theirs." Or something like that. The book was American Gods or something along those lines, she wasn't really sure.

"... I think Potter's full of it. The famous Harry Potter. He wouldn't even know which side of the wand is up." She caught Malfoy saying to a group of people as she looked up. "What about you Ramith? You have to have something to say about him."

Swallowing her food she glanced around the table. "I think no one should be famous for that. After all it happened to me too. Over all I wouldn't like to meet him, get to know him anything."

"So your saying he's an attention whore?" Said guy from another year. Flint, she thought was his name. "I'm liking you Ramith. Just speak up your like a shadow over there."

Ellie gave a wary smile. "I'll take your comment into consideration."


	3. Frist day of Class! Yay or Nay?

**Authors Note: Hey posted a new one, hopefully long enough to keep someone content. Anyways comments loved also construtive criticism is really nice too. I love writing this problem is I don't have time also my style my change a bit while i'm writing but I'm still trying to find Ellie's point of veiw. I think I like how this one is written. Let me know what you think. Love you guys.**

**KD**

* * *

Ellie yawned and looked down at her schedule, once more she was plagued with nightmares. Her hope was she could make herself so tired during the day that she was to tired to dream. she hoped so at least

"First class potions with Snape." She muttered to herself heading down to the dungeons. It wasn't . that hard to find her way, she had talked her way into letting a seventh year let her look at a map he had drawn of secret passage ways and all of the corridors and rooms. It was rather handy.

Potions promised to be interesting she had always loved working on them with her grandfather. Actually it was more like watching while he told her what he was doing. She smiled to herself, he tried so hard to keep her happy once her parents died. Unfortunately he died of cancer two years later. It was on his death bed that she promised that one day she would be great, perhaps greater than anyone in her family before her. One day.

Eille sighed walking into Snape's room. Taking a seat in the back she was quite thankful it was cold in the room. She preferred that to anything else after all.

Observing the room Ellie came to the realization she may like Snape. The room was dark, cold and would be quite if kids shut their traps. Yet she was most certain she liked him a tad bit when he made fun of Potter.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to and infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked Potter who had the most amusing stunned expression on his face.

Ellie smirked at the Boy who Lived and raised her hand lazily. Not surprisingly Snape didn't call on her merely asked Potter more questions that which she knew the answers to. Someone else did know the answers as well, a girl whom belonged to Griffindor. Ellie immediately took interest in her, it's nice to have compation after all.

As Snape humbled Potter and took points from his house she nudged the boy next to her. What's the girls name over there, the one with the brown bushy hair? She wrote on the egded of her paper while taking notes on what Snape had said to Potter for Snape deemed they should. Hermoine Granger he wrote back quickly. Ellie copied the name, she would have to remeber that for later.

When Snape rolled around to pair her up with the fellow behind her, Ellie tried to catch a glimpse of Snape's eyes. They were dark and rathyer foreboding but something else was there she got the feeling she could learn much more than potions from him. Much, much more.

Ellie shook her head as if to free herself of thoughts and focus at the task at hand. It was easy enough, a potion to cure boils. Would have gone greatly if it weren't for Neville who screwed up and burnt a hole in his cauldron and the potion created boils on whom ever it touched. Ellie shook her head, it would have gone great. Snape kept comparing everyone to Malfoy saying how great he was but when it came to her which was nearly flawless all he could do was nod his head a keep going. Almost a grand potions class. Almost.

In all the other classes she excelled as well but Hermoine evenly tied with her, so very infuriating. In muggle land she was the best in her classes but here, here she had someone to tie with. Perhaps actual studying was in order... or maybe not. Well save that for a later date.

After classes she walked around the grounds to look about and explore. She walked past the forbidden forest and smiled. One of these day's she was going in there, it may be forbidden but that wasn't going to take away her fun. Deep in thought Ellie jumped when she a voice coming from the forest. _Hello, small girl. Mind not me._ It was soon discover that it was a snake slithering past her who was, talking to himself.

Ellie smiled it was in her family line that she could talk to the snakes. "_Name's Ellie_. _How nice to meet you."_

She Snake turned it's head and seemed to smile _Name's Vidar. Is that your full name, child?_

_"Nope it's Etheldritha Ramith."_

_Ah, a Ramith. _The snake said nodding. _Good Blood line._

_"Thanks. I suppose this year is getting better. We should talk more but I fear I have to cut this converstion short someone is coming._ _Care to meet here bout midday tomorrow?"_

_You have good here child, yes tomorrow sounds nice. I would like to here more about you._ She snake gave another nod before slithering off as Malfoy came up behind Ellie.

"What are you looking at?" He asked sounding slightly interesting.

"Eh, just thinking..."


End file.
